¿de donde vienen los bebés?
by ka-mi-cin
Summary: una pequeña niña hara esta interesante pregunta. ¿como reaccionaran los saiayin de la casa? una situacion muy graciosa!


¿De donde vienen los bebes?

En la sala de la corp. Capsula se encontraba una pequeña niña de apenas 10 años viendo el gran plasma situado en la pared. Sus programaciones diarias solo incluían princesas, hadas y todo tipo de seres mágicos. Como siempre esta era interrumpida por anuncios que bra nunca escuchaba pero ese día algo le llamó la atención. Tal vez la música o las interesantes imágenes, aun sin saber bien porque, bra observó y escuchó atentamente el comercial.

"¿seguís preocupada por las estrías post embarazo?" decía este mostrando la imagen de un vientre hinchado. "pues no lo hagas mas porque con la nueva crema dermatológica este problema esta solucionado. Recomendado por expertos" la niña miró por un instante el piso del lugar analizando la imagen del vientre antes visto y con mucha curiosidad preguntó para sus adentros "esa mujer ¿acaso se tragó un bebé?" muy asustada corrió en busca de alguien que le aclarara su duda y para suerte de ella en ese mismo momento su hermano mayor pasó por la sala. Sin dudarlo marchó hacia el y lo abordó.

-trunks trunks trunks!- le gritaba mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

-¿Qué sucede bra?- preguntó su hermano con un leve tono molesto.

-trunks te quiero preguntar algo- dijo con una seria y pensativa expresión en el rostro.

-si bra dime cual es tu pregunta, yo te responderé- le prometió solo para poder irse a la casa de su mejor amigo goten. Allí se dirigía apresuradamente antes de que lo detuviera su hermana. Creía que le haría una de sus tantas preguntas sin sentido que constantemente le hacia. Pero para la desgracia de el, su ignorancia sobre la tan avanzada mente de la niña, no lo preparaba para la gran e importante pregunta que le estaba por formular su pequeña hermana.

-bueno ¿Cómo nacen los bebes? ¿Acaso mamá me tragó?- preguntó curiosamente soltando el brazo de su hermano.

-eh los bebes… vienen de… ¿para que lo quieres saber?- dijo este titubeando y con gran aprensión de contarle a su hermana su verdadera naturaleza.

-¡trunks dime por favor! Es solo curiosidad- suplicó bra volviendo a tomarlo del hombro.

-bueno es que…- por la mente del joven pasaban mil ideas pero solo una pudo vociferar. –vienen de las esferas del dragón. Las madres piden el deseo y shenlong los trae- continuo.

-¿en serio?- preguntó bra no creyendo del todo la respuesta.

-si en serio- respondió su hermano con algo de duda en su voz. Luego de unos segundos de meditación la niña dio a conocer su conclusión.

-entonces las mujeres que no saben sobre las esferas del dragón no pueden tener un bebé ¿verdad?-

-bueno… eh… se podría decir que si…- antes de terminar su dudosa respuesta fue interrumpido por su hermana.

-¡no que horrible!- dijo la niña casi llorando. Este sin saber como manejar la situación habló rápidamente.

-bra será mejor que le preguntes a papá, él sabrá como explicártelo.- dicho esto salio volando por la ventana de la sala.

Luego de la huida de su hermano, bra muy confundida no creyó ni una sola palabra de su inverosímil respuesta pues ella podía ser una niña de 10 años pero no era inepta ni ignorante. A pesar de que le habían contestado su pregunta, insatisfecha con la misma, fue en busca de otra persona que pudiera darle verdaderamente una respuesta. Y como no se encontraba su madre en casa ya que había salido de compras, la única persona que seria completamente sincero y le daría la cruel y cruda realidad sin titubear se encontraba en ese mismo momento en la cámara de gravedad. Mientras se secaba las pocas lagrimas que derramó fue en busca de su padre y pensaba cual era la mejor forma de interrumpirlo. Sabia muy bien como se ponía cuando alguien lo molestaba en medio de su entrenamiento. Pero no tardó demasiado cuando se le ocurrió en poner su mejor cara de perrito abandonado. Bra se detuvo frente a la cámara y con el plan ideado decidió tocar el interruptor. Al instante se encendió una pantalla y observó a su padre lanzando patadas, puños, rayos de ki, luchando con unos 30 robots que le había construido bulma.

-papá ¿puedes salir un momento?- llamó cautelosa.

Vegeta estaba en su arduo entrenamiento, con la cámara de gravedad aumentada hasta 1400g pero se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar la voz procedente de la pantalla donde aparecía su pequeña hija. No había sentido su ki pues lo había ocultado muy bien.

-Bra estoy entrenando no molestes- dijo en tono serio y molesto, pero bra no se iba a ir tan fácilmente.

-¡por favor papá tengo que hablar contigo! ¿si?- suplicó la niña. Entonces vegeta volteo a verla y se encontró con ese par de ojos azules como el mar envuelto en una mirada melancolica y perfectamente acompañado con el clásico "puchero".

-esta bien- dijo rendido por la suplica de su hija.

-¡si! ¡Gracias papá!- gritó bra apagando la pantalla. Vegeta terminó de destruir los robots y solo dejó mínimas partículas de acero desparramadas por todo el lugar. Una vez terminado su entrenamiento salio de la cámara y caminó unos pasos hacia bra, quien lo estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¡gracias papi!- gritó la niña mientras lo abrazaba felizmente y le regalaba el mas tierno y dulce abrazo, uno que derretía el mas frió corazón y por supuesto su padre no era la excepción. Vegeta aceptó el abrazo y envolvió cariñosamente en sus brazos. Aunque disfrutaba el momento sabia que su hija no lo había llamado para abrazarlo solamente, ella quería hablar con el.

-bueno bra ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto con un tono increíblemente amable, desasiendo el abrazo.

-quiero preguntarte algo ¡pero tienes que prometerme que solo me dirás la verdad!- le dijo repentinamente con una mirada seria.

-no tengo que prometerte nada, sabes que siempre te diré la verdad- prometió confiado y cayó tristemente en el mismo error que trunks.

-en ese caso lo que te quería preguntar es… ¿de donde vienen los bebes?- retomó la pregunta curiosa. Vegeta quedó duro nunca imaginó que su pequeña hija le saldría con eso y al igual que trunks comenzó a titubear.

-eh… ¿porque me lo preguntas a mi?- preguntó defensivo.

-¡porque no creo esa historia de las esferas del dragón que me soltó trunks!-

"niño insolente me acaba de robar la idea. ¿Ahora que le digo?" pensó nerviosamente vegeta. Sentía como la cobardía lo inundaba por no poder decirle a su hija la verdad pero el príncipe de los saiayin no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente por la pregunta de una simple niña.

-bra aun eres joven para saber sobre eso- fue lo único que pudo articular, ya que la idea de un principio fue robada por su hijo mayor.

-¡papá dímelo ahora!- exigió gritando molesta.

-no bra no te lo diré- rugió impacientemente.

-¿porque no me lo quieres decir acaso es un secreto?- exigió aun mas colérica que antes.

-si es un secreto ¡y no te lo diré!- le respondió sin poder evitar elevar el tono de voz.

-¡¿así que no me lo quieres decir? ¿No me lo dirás?- le advirtió.

-¿Qué harás niña? ¿Acusarme con tu madre?- dijo sarcásticamente. –Pues ve que acaba de llegar, está en la sala- continuo señalando el camino con el dedo índice.

-claro ¡ahora mismo iré!- gritó una vez mas dirigiéndose con lagrimas en los ojos a su madre.

"maldita sea esa niña malcriada como su madre ¡me va a acusar!" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando trunks entró por la puerta.

-papá que sucedió con bra ¿Por qué esta llorando?- preguntó asustadamente.

-¡tu! ¡todo esto es por tu culpa!- acusó vegeta al joven.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué mi culpa? ¡yo no he hecho nada!- se excusó rápidamente.

-por que tuviste que decirle sobre las esferas ¡esa era mi idea!- exclamó vegeta retando a su hijo.

-bueno papá es que era una muy buena idea y no se me ocurría nada-

-si habíamos acordado que eso iba a decir yo ¡y tú pensarías otra cosa!- le recriminaba a su hijo. Pero antes de continuar con su discusión ambos fueron interrumpidos por el eufórico grito de una mujer.

-¡maldición ya lo sabe!- vegeta maldijo.

-si definitivamente es nuestro fin- afirmó trunks temeroso de lo que iba a suceder.

Al llegar a casa, bulma se encontró con su hija llorando.

-hija ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó angustiada mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-¡trunks y papá no me quieren contar su secreto!- acusó la niña mientras su madre le secaba las lagrimas.

"esos dos siempre complicando las cosas. Está decidido bra irá de compras conmigo" pensó bulma mientras tomaba a bra de la mano y a todo pulmón llamó por los dos.

-vegeta, trunks ¡vengan inmediatamente!- luego de unos minutos ambos aparecieron en la sala. El mayor de brazos cruzados y la frente en alto y el joven detrás de él escudándose.

-¿Por qué gritas mujer?- comenzó vegeta.

-¡como se atreven hacer llorar a una pequeña niña! ¿Porqué no le quieren contar su secreto?- gruñó bulma dirigiéndose a ellos con una mirada acusadora.

-¡pero mamá! ¿Cómo se lo íbamos a explicar?- clamó evadiendo el reto.

-¿explicarle que?-

-veo que la niña no te contó todo- dijo vegeta victorioso.

-¿Qué es lo que no me contaste bra?- le preguntó a su hija.

-¡es que quiero saber de donde vienen los bebes y ninguno de los dos me lo quiere contar!- dijo bra dándole a conocer la causa del problema.

-esta bien, se salvaron por esta vez- les advirtió bulma a su esposo e hijo mientras llevaba a bra a la sala continua.

-vamos bra yo te lo explicaré-

Ambos hombres esperaron durante una hora impacientemente a que madre e hija salieran de la habitación, hasta que sintieron la puerta abrirse.

-y bien ¿hablaron?- preguntó impaciente vegeta y un tanto vergonzoso.

-¡¿oh era tan difícil explicarme que luego de que dos personas tienen sexo a los nueve meses nace el bebé?- preguntó o mas bien recriminó a su hermano y padre. Al oír esto vegeta y trunks cayeron de espaldas al suelo. Una bulma muy sonriente se dijo a si misma:

-mi hija no solo heredó mi belleza sino también mi inteligencia- mientras reía junto con su hija.

**notas del autor: hola lectores! esperamos que les haya gustado este oneshort.. queriamos escribir sobre la reaccion de vegeta y trunks frente a esta pregunta jaja esperamos ansiosamente sus opiniones! por favor dejen reviews!**


End file.
